A Different Year
by quidditchgirl13
Summary: Everyone thinks of Parvati Patil as a 'ditzy airhead'. Parvati knows that's just a mask and her real self is beneath it all. This year, she has decided to show her real self to everyone. HarryParvati.
1. The compartment

**Hi everyone, this is quidditchgirl13. I had this story in my head for a while until I finally decided to write it.This is my first fic. Please review once you're done reading. Enjoy:-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own the world of Harry Potter or its inhabitants! JK Rowling does. If I were her, I wouldn't be writing here, would I? Only Parvati's family is created by me...**

****

**_On with the story now...

* * *

_**

"Par! Wake up! We'll miss the train otherwise!" Parvati Patil's twin sister, Padma, called to Parvati. The twins went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were in their 6th year there. Parvati was in the Gryffindor house and Padma was in the Ravenclaw house.

"Pad, go tell Mum I'll be down in 5 minutes." Padma then disappeared down the steps. Parvati took out her clothes, a pink glittery T-shirt and jeans with one of her pink butterfly clips to tie her hair back with. She then hopped into the shower, got dressed, and ran down the steps into the kitchen.

"Good morning beta (daughter). Here's your paratha (stuffed tortilla) and yogurt since you're not going to eat Indian food for a while." Amrita Patil told her older daughter. Even though her and Dad, Abhay Patil, told her that they loved her and Padma equally, Parvati knew that they loved Padma more. She had better grades, didn't act so ditzy, and was more social. Parvati wasn't really so much of a "ditzy airhead" like everyone thought. That was just what she called her "mask". She thought of these things while she ate her breakfast.

Parvati heard her dad upstairs say "Locomotor Trunks" and a minute later he came down with both of their trunks.

"Good morning betas. We have to get going now." Mr. Patil said.

" Just a moment, Dad! We have to say bye to Dadi (Grandma)!" Parvati and Padma called to him. Their grandma (dad's mom) was 68 years old and didn't want to come to the station.

"Dadi we're leaving!" Padma and Parvati said at the same time and they ran to their grandma the hug her.

"Bye bache(kids). I'm going to miss you two! Make sure you write to us! Also be careful this year. I love you! "she said. Their grandma was very anti-Voldemort. She was a muggleborn and her husband, Nikhil Patil had died naturally the year earlier. He was a pureblood, but hated Voldemort. The whole Patil family hated Voldemort.

Parvati and Padma said their goodbyes and went into the car with their mum and dad.

At King's Cross in Platform 9 ¾ , the twins said their final goodbyes and headed towards the train. Padma's friends, Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin, showed up and after saying bye to Parvati, walked off with Padma.

Parvati couldn't find a compartment since Lavender Brown, her best friend, was dating Seamus Finnigan and probably wanted to be alone with him. So she finally decided to sit in her crush since 4th year, Harry Potter's, compartment. This year, she had vowed to herself that she'd get to know him and his friends better.

"Hi Parvati. Why aren't you sitting with Lavender?" Harry asked, looking genuinely curious. He looked sad about something, but Parvati didn't know what.

"Hi." Parvati said and launched into her story. She ended it by asking "Can I sit with you, Neville and Luna since Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are at the Prefect meeting?"

"Sure." Harry said.


	2. Did I just see that?

Chapter 2

The next few minutes passed in silence. Neville broke the silence.

"Uh, Harry, Parvati? I'm going to go visit one of my other friends in their compartment, okay? Neville said.

"Same here." Said Luna.

"Okay Neville and Luna. Bye." Harry said, looking like something was disturbing him. Neville walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Parvati asked him. Harry took his emerald-green eyes of the window to look at her.

"Hermione and Ron have finally started dating. I know it's unbelievable but apparently they have realized their feelings for each other. I'm happy for them, but I feel left out! We are still a trio, but I've been lonely without them! Also, last year at the whole Ministry episode, my godfather was killed and I'm still grieving." He said this and Parvati could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry to hear about your godfather! Hermione and Ron are _together_!" Parvati exclaimed looking surprised. Hermione and Ron were always having a row about something or the other. The Yule Ball "incident" in fourth year showed Ron's crush but everyone really forgot about that.

"Harry, if you don't mind, can I be your friend? We're both lonely and I think we can give each other company." Parvati boldly offered Harry. Harry's mouth spread out into a grin.

"Okay Parvati, I'll be your friend! But don't you have some friends that are girls to hang out with?" Harry asked.

"Well, not really. Let's just say everyone thinks I'm a ditzy airhead who loves Divination." Parvati told him.

The two talked for the rest of the ride and before they knew it, it was time to change and get off the Hogwarts Express.

"Firs' Years over here! Firs' Years over here!" Hagrid called to the new students. Hermione and Ron were running towards them.

"Harry, Parvati! Wait!" Hermione screamed. The two waited until the couple caught up.

"Hi Parvati! Harry, what's _Parvati_ doing here? They asked in unison. Harry explained but Parvati wasn't paying attention. She had noticed the horseless carriages weren't _horseless _anymore! They had some scary creatures in front of them!

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, have you noticed that the carriages aren't horseless anymore?" Parvati asked confusedly. The trio glanced at each other.

"Uh, you can only see the threstals if you've seen death. Harry can see them, but Ron and I can't." Hermione told her. Parvati suddenly realized how she could see them. In the summer before her fifth year (she was now in sixth), she had witnessed her grandfather take his last breath.

"Come on Parvati, let's get in this carriage." Ron said, knocking Parvati out of her trance. They got into the carriage and sat down. A while later, they jumped out and walked into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione sat by each other, leaving Harry and Parvati to sit by each other.

"Parvati, do you know how you can see threstals?" Harry asked. Parvati told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. At least he didn't die in the hands of Voldemort." Harry said.

"Are you starting DA again this year? I look forward to it if you do." Parvati said truthfully. Last year, she had enjoyed Harry teaching Dumbledore's Army. He was a great teacher. She had been really jealous of Cho Chang because she and Harry had been dating for a while last year. Cho, who was dubbed "The Human Hosepipe", (she missed Cedric) had even cried on their first date and after the couple got in a fight about her friend Marietta, they broke up. Harry was looking over at Parvati.

"Er, I haven't thought about it yet. I don't think so because Umbridge is gone for good." Harry said.

"Please Harry! We need to learn how to fight against the Dark Arts. Who better to teach it than you? You've actually done it, you've fought against You-Know-Who personally and have survived!" Parvati pleaded hopefully.

"Do any of you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is? Dean Thomas asked. "Oh and by the way, when is DA starting?" Harry answered his second question but couldn't answer the first one. He turned over to look at the teacher table and when Parvati saw the teacher, she freaked out. The teacher had bright pink hair and electric blue eyes. 'Wow, she thought, that's different!'

"Oh that's Tonks, I heard that she's an auror." Harry said. Then he tapped Ron and Hermione on their shoulders and whispered something to them. Suddenly everyone become silent and Professor McGonagall started the sorting.

As soon as 'Webber, Linda' got sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, got up to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have been asked to inform you about some notices. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is _FORBIDDEN_ to _ALL_ students. A few of our older students should remember this." He briefly glanced at the trio. "Mr. Filch has a long list posted of items not allowed in the hallways or school. Anyone wishing to see this should stop by at his office. There will be aurors stationed outside of Hogwarts due to the return of Voldemort. Well, I hope you have a wonderful year! Dig in!

Suddenly, the food appeared and the feast began. Harry asked Ron the password after dinner and Parvati headed up with him.

"So, Parvati, what did you get on the OWLS?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if you show me yours, I'll show mine."

Before they knew it, they had reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Patronus" Harry said and the portrait door opened.

Inside, Harry pulled his OWLS report out of his pocket and Parvati summoned it from her dormitory.

Harry James Potter

Transfiguration: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Charms: E

Potions: O

Divination: D

Astronomy: A

Herbology: O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

"Wow Harry! What's with Divination though?" Parvati exclaimed. Parvati had gotten an O in Divination.

"Parvati, yours is good too!" Harry told her. Her face grew hot and she guessed she was blushing.

"Good Night Harry. See you tomorrow!" Parvati said. She was really tired today.

"Good Night." Harry said, who had a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. 'Oh my gosh!' Parvati thought. 'He's blushing! Could he fancy me?'

She put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. That night she dreamt of the Boy-Who-Lived…


	3. Comforting Harry

Hey! This is quidditchgirl13! So far this is my favorite chapter, so **_ENJOY! _**:-)

Disclaimer: **SEE CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

"OH MY GOSH! Par, like wake up! You're going to like miss breakfast!" Parvati was woken up by Lavender's girly squeals.

"I haven't seen you for like ages!" Lavender squealed.

"UGH, LAV, COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER! I was having a good dream too!" Parvati screamed. She then stormed out of bed, took out her uniform, and jumped into the shower. Just as she was walking down the dormitory steps, she saw Harry on his way to the portrait.

"Hey Harry, wait!" Parvati called to him. Harry stopped and looked back.

"Come on, let's go." He said, and the two headed out towards the Great Hall.

"What took you two so long?" Ron asked through his toast. Hermione didn't look too happy with him talking and eating at the same time. She then went up to get the schedules.

"Could it get even worse? Double History of Magic with Hufflepuff, Double Potions with Slytherin, Herbology with Ravenclaw, and Transfiguration with Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed. "We're going to be dead after today, I tell you! Two periods with Malfoy is _HORRIBLE_!"

A while later they headed to History of Magic.

"Everyone sit down. Dan the Dreadful…" Professor Binns said in his monotone voice. Parvati hated this class. Professor Binns just kept going on and on and by the end of it, she usually was half asleep. Only Hermione Granger and Ernie Macmillan seemed to be taking notes. Ron and Harry were engrossed in a Hangman competition. Parvati was doodling on her parchment. She was drawing Harry on his Firebolt catching the Golden Snitch.

'That reminds me, I'm going to try out for Quidditch this year.' Parvati thought. She always had had an interest in Quidditch and her and Padma played at home in their backyard. She wondered if Mum could send her Nimbus 2000 to her. She'd have to write.

"Parvati, nice picture." Hermione whispered, smirking. Parvati felt her face grow hot.

"Aww, I didn't know you fancied Harry." She whispered.

"Shhh, be quiet. I will kill you if you tell." Parvati angrily whispered back.

"Okay let me take notes!" Hermione whispered. Two minutes before the bell, Professor Binns stopped.

"I'd like a 3 scroll essay on the 1467 Goblin war by Tuesday." He said, and the bell rang.

"Harry, do you know when Quidditch tryouts are?" Parvati asked as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Yeah, on September 20th. Why do _you_ want to know?" Harry asked curiously. Parvati debated on whether to tell him or not and finally decided.

"Uh… I want to try out, for chaser, but don't tell _anyone_." Parvati told him quietly. Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"What! No offense but you, Parvati Patil, who should, along, with Lavender, should win a trophy for the 'Most Feminine Girls in Hogwarts' trying out for Quidditch?" He silently screamed. "Wow. You've changed!"

"Oh, if it isn't Potty and Patil. The two are _dating_! Patil, I thought you preferred French boys. Apparently not." Draco Malfoy's familiar drawl could be heard throughout the dungeons.

"Sod off, Malfoy. We are **_NOT _**dating!" Parvati screamed.

"At least I'm not walking with a pug, ferret!" Harry teased. It was true. Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy's girlfriend, had a face that looked like a pug. In their fourth year, Malfoy had been transfigured into a ferret by the imposter Mad-Eye Moody.

"Where are Weasel and the mudblood? Oh yeah, they're snogging behind some statue. Why aren't you with them, Potty?" Harry was pulling out his wand when Parvati stopped him.

"No. Don't do it Harry. Come on, let's go." Parvati said, trying to calm him down. She didn't want Snape to see the two fighting. A minute later, he walked into the dungeon.

"Today we will be brewing Veritaserum, the Truth Potion. I am surprised to see Longbottom and Potter have apparently passed the requirements. The ingredients are," Snape flicked his wand, "now on the board. I've decided to do different pairings." He went through a few.

"Granger, Malfoy. Weasley, Parkinson. Greengrass, Longbottom, Patil, hmm, Potter." Apparently, Malfoy's two goons had not passed.

"At least you're not with ferret." Parvati whispered. They had started to get their ingredients together. Making Veritaserum was hard! Harry was paying special attention to the board. She looked at his face and was surprised to see a lot of sadness in his eyes, as if he were about to cry.

"Something wrong?" Parvati asked. Harry looked as if he were trying to hide something.

"No. I- I'm p-perfectly fine." Harry said, slightly stuttering. 'Now he's acting like Neville.' Parvati thought. Her thoughts were cut short by Snape's voice.

"Your potion should be clear and should have a blue gas coming from it. Your homework is to write a two-scroll essay on an instance when Veritaserum has come in use." Surprisingly, theirs did. Usually Harry messed up.

"Here, I'll take it up." Parvati said, and she poured it into a vial and took it up. Before they knew it, the bell had rung to go to lunch.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked as they walked out. Harry still had that look on his face.

"How about we go on a walk by the lake after classes are over." Parvati suggested. She wanted to know what had happened to Harry.

After lunch, they had gone to Herbology and Transfiguration, where they had learned how to transfigure a cauldron into a goblet. It was then time to go by the lake.

"Harry, what's bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"Mate, is it about last year?" Ron asked him.

"Okay, I was in Snape's room when I realized that this was the first time I'd seen him since the events of last year." Harry said. "If I hadn't been such a stupid idiot, Sirius wouldn't have died!"

"Wait a minute, your godfather was SIRIUS BLACK? So you knew where he was all this time and he's now DEAD?" Parvati asked, shocked.

"Yes, Parvati." Harry said, whose tears were welling up. "He was the only thing closest to a parent that I had!" After this, he burst out crying.

"Aww, it's okay, Harry. Let it all out." Parvati said, trying to comfort him. She then hugged him, and he cried on her shoulder. She didn't care if her robes got all wet.

Harry needed her…

* * *

So, what do you think? I'll update soon. **I AM WAITING EAGERLY FOR A REVIEW OR FEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. See that purple button? Press it:-)**


	4. Chaser Tryouts and the Date

Here's the next one! Wow, 2 chapters in a day! That's a record!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 4 

After Harry finished crying, the four headed inside for Dinner.

"Parvati, thanks for comforting me. Without you, I wouldn't have got it all out. Please don't tell anyone about this." Harry said as they sat in the Common Room by the fireplace.

"No problem, Harry." Parvati told him. Then she did something that surprised even herself. She kissed him on the cheek. She didn't know what made her do it. It just felt 'right'… If she would have looked back after saying goodnight, she would have seen a very surprised Harry, who had his hand on the spot where she had kissed him.

The next 2-and-a-half weeks whizzed by, faster that one could say "Fizzing Whizbee". Two days before tryouts, Parvati wrote a letter to her mum.

_Dear Mum,_

_I am going to try out for Quidditch in a couple of days. Can you please send me my Nimbus 2000? I want to be a chaser for Gryffindor. I send my love to you, Dad, and Dadi. Bye for now._

_Love,_

_Parvati_

She then sent the letter with he owl, Shiva. Then, since it was night, she fell asleep.

On the 20th, Parvati and Harry headed down to Quidditch Pitch with their brooms. Harry was Quidditch captain now. He and Parvati had practiced a few times before, and he thought she was good.

"Okay, for chaser tryouts we have Parvati Patil, Joanne Gale, Ginny Weasley, Francis Samuels, and Dean Thomas." Harry told everyone. They did a few drills.

"Everyone has done well today. Even if you aren't picked, at least you tried. Ginny, Joanne, and Parvati, you are the new chasers. Congratulations and welcome to the team!" Harry said. The three were extremely delighted and proud of themselves. "I expect to see the team on Saturday for the first practice of the season.

"Good Job Parvati!" Harry and Ron congratulated. "We knew you could do it!"

"Thanks." Parvati said. They walked up to the castle and Ron headed towards Hermione for Prefect rounds. Harry and Parvati had started doing their homework together. Parvati looked forward to this to get to know Harry better.

"Did I ever tell you about Barty Crouch Jr.? No I didn't. Can I tell you now?" Harry asked.

"Okay, fire away!" Parvati said and both burst out laughing. Harry then told her the complete story of the imposter Mad-Eye Moody. Parvati's mouth was open by the end.

"How could he?" Parvati exclaimed in outrage. A few first years looked at them questionably. They worked on their essays in silence.

"Parvati, will you got to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked, blushing.

"Sure, Harry!" Parvati exclaimed, her stomach doing flip-flops. She'd been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Before long, the Hogsmeade weekend (October 15th) had arrived. Parvati was jittery that morning.

"OH MY GOSH PAR! You're going on a date with HARRY?" Lavender screamed. "WE HAVE TO PUT ON MAKEUP, PAINT YOUR NAILS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE!" Parvati became irritated.

"Will you SHUT UP! I'm totally sick of that! Harry seriously doesn't care, and the truth is, I haven't worn makeup at school all this year." Parvati screamed back.

"Okay, but don't cry if he leaves you!" Lavender said. Parvati quickly combed her hair and put a curl charm (she liked curls in her hair occasionally) on her hair and ran out with her purse.

'Lavender could be SUCH an idiot sometimes.' Parvati thought. "Oh hi Harry! You look nice!" Parvati said.

"You look er-nice too (Parvati was wearing her favorite orange top that had a fuchsia butterfly on it with jeans)! What was going on upstairs?" Harry asked.

"Lavender was having a fit over me because I've given up on makeup. I think natural beauty is the best." Parvati said.

"You're right." Harry said as they walked down to breakfast. After breakfast, they headed to Hogsmeade. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks. Parvati loved drinking Butterbeer and Harry did too.

Parvati was sitting across from Harry when he put his hand on top of hers, which was on the table. When they were done with the drinks and exited, Harry said, "Follow me" and he led her to a secluded bench.

"Parvati, I really like you and have been wanting to do this for a while." Harry said, and he leaned down to _**kiss**_ her. 'Oh my gosh! He's kissing me!' After a few minutes they broke apart.

"I really like you too, Harry." She said, kissing him on the cheek. They got up then and walked down the road, hand in hand…

* * *

What'd you think? Tell me by reviewing please. I haven't even gotten 1 review yet:'-( I'm sooooo sad!


	5. Padma?

**Hey all, this is quidditchgirl13! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here are some answers:**

**Theboss996: Thanks, you were my 1st reviewer. I am North Indian not east BTW.**

**potterfanforever: It's kind of fluffy, but this chapter has conflict. Thanks for the advice!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 5 **

_Parvati,_

Chapter 5 

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 7:00 on Saturday, the 20th of November. It is our second date. Don't worry about curfew; I have it all under control. See you there._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Parvati squealed with delight when she read it. It had been exactly a month since their first date…

On that day, in the middle of the night, something horrible happened. McGonagall's voice blasted through the microphones.

"All students gather in their respective common rooms. Your head of house will come to tell you what has happened." McGonagall said. Parvati wondered what had happened. She grabbed her robe and wand and ran down with Hermione.

Downstairs in the Common Room, the Gryffindors were all chattering with worried looks on their faces. Who could blame them, the last time this had happened was with the Chamber of Secrets. McGonagall had just arrived.

"The Death Eaters have entered the castle grounds. Some Aurors have been killed. No one will exit the Common Room. Your meals will be brought up by house elves. The portrait hole has been locked by a charm that can only be opened by the Heads. No class till this is solved. Miss Patil, come with me to my office. Good Night." She said.

'Oh no! Am I in trouble?' Parvati asked herself. 'I didn't do anything though! I wonder why she needs to see me.' The two walked into McGonagall's office.

"Sit down, Miss Patil. Ginger Newt?" McGonagall asked. After Parvati declined, she continued. "One student has been taken from our midst. Padma has been taken, along with Harry's family. We have sent aurors after the Death Eaters. Your parents have gone too, since they are aurors. Why they have taken her is unclear. We think it is to hurt you. If they hurt you, Mr. Potter will be angry." McGonagall said. This was too much for Parvati. She burst out crying.

"Padma will be killed!" She cried.

"There there, it's okay, no she won't." McGonagall said. "Come on, let's take you back to your dormitory." She took Parvati back. In the Common Room, the trio was sitting in the armchairs.

"What happened Parvati?" Harry asked. Parvati's face was still red from crying. Hermione and Ron were looking at her with worried expressions.

"They took Padma and your aunt, uncle, and cousin!" She said and started crying. Harry comforted her.

"The Dursleys deserve it." Harry and Ron muttered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Parvati! Do you know why?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't!" Parvati said, through tears. She didn't want Harry to act like the hero again. She couldn't afford to lose him too!

"Parvati, you need to go to sleep." Ron said shortly. Hermione led Parvati up. That night, she couldn't sleep. She had nightmares that Padma had been killed along with her family.

The next day, Parvati headed down after showering. Everyone who was in the Common Room looked at her. The Gryffindor house table had been charmed into the Common Room. A grim looking Professor McGonagall had walked in.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Patil, come with me to the headmaster's office." All four looked worried and curious. They reached the spiral staircase and McGonagall said the password (lemon drop). When they walked in, their jaws dropped open…


	6. The Story of the Horrors

**Hey! This is quidditchgirl13. Sorry I took so much time to update! I had a little writer's block. Sorry for leaving you hanging! Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 6.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I need to say it?Anything that's JK Rowling's isn't mine. Even HBP is hers!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dumbledore was fighting a dozen Death Eaters in his office, along with Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. McGonagall had turned a deathly pale and had started fighting. The trio and Parvati started throwing spells at them.

"STUPEFY!" Harry roared at a lady Death Eater. She was hit by surprise. Tonks stunned the last Death Eater. Everyone then calmed down.

"Professor, what did you want to see us about?" Hermione asked.

"There is good and bad news." grimly Dumbledore said. "Miss Patil, your sister is safe with us as are your parents. Harry, I am sorry to say this, but your aunt was killed"

Surprisedly, Harry's eyes widened and Dumbledore said, "If you three would not mind, I'd like to talk to Harry alone. You may head back."

A half an hour later, Harry walked back to the Common Room with a white face and looked as if he had been crying. Parvati, Ron, and Hermione ran to him and sat him down by the fireplace. A while earlier, the students had been permitted to leave the Common Room (but not to go out of the castle besides the courtyard), so it was empty.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking scared.

"You know that my aunt died!" Harry snapped. Hermione and Ron exchanged significant glances and looked horrified as if they had realized something.

"Harry, can I tell Parvati?" Hermione asked him a moment later.

"Might as well. Go tell her. She should know about me." Harry muttered.

"Tell me what?" Parvati asked. She wondered what she didn't know about Harry as Hermione took her to the courtyard.

"Parvati, you must know something about Harry…" Hermione said, and she told Parvati about the prophecy.

Parvati was shocked. Harry had a hard life without that looming over his head. He wasn't even safe anymore. He had to fight Voldemort. He was the only one who could save the world.

"That… is harsh on a 16-year-old" Parvati said quietly.

"I know." Hermione replied. "Harry said that you have a right to know that it's dangerous to be around him. What's worse, he has no blood protection anymore."

"Let's go inside to check on him." Parvati told her and they walked back.

"Parvati, don't tell anyone about this." Hermione said.

"Parvati, I know what you're going to say. Go ahead, leave." Harry said sadly.

"Of course I'm not leaving! I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Don't ever hesitate to come to me with your problems. You can't keep your emotions bottled up." Parvati told him reassuringly. She then hugged him.

"Parvati, thanks for being there when I most need you." Harry thanked her.

The trio and Parvati spent the remainder of the day talking and laughing by the lake. Parvati sent Shiva with a message to Padma, telling her to meet her in the courtyard at 7.

7:00 came quickly and Parvati hurried to the courtyard.

"Padma!" she squealed. "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried you would be killed! Please tell me what happened!" Parvati cried, as she ran over to hug her sister. Padma smiled and hugged her and they sat down.

"A Death Eater kidnapped me in the night when I was taking a walk just before curfew. Other students were there and probably alerted Dumbledore. They took me through the Forbidden Forest on a broom once they tied me down. We went to some weird house on a hill overlooking a graveyard. It looked abandoned. We went inside. I realized this was the headquarters for the Death Eaters. The house had a scary, eerie feel to it. Inside I saw a lady with a long neck and blonde hair, a huge boy about our age that looked really scared, and a man who resembled the boy, his dad, with a beefy face and little neck that was screaming with a red face, but appeared to have been silenced. I was tied up and put next to the Muggle family. It was disgusting. We saw Voldemort talking to his Death Eaters and giving them Muggle blood to drink. Then he said they would kill us, and kill you to make Harry angry. That's a long story. Anyway, Voldemort left. A few minutes later, Dad and Mum along with some other members of the Order (A/N: Yes they're part of the Order in my story)and some aurors came and fought the Death Eaters. The only lady Death Eater killed the blonde lady with Avada Kedavra. Mum and Dad took a portkey with the two Muggles and me. We got into Dumbledore's office and he was fighting off Death Eater's so I ran to the Common Room as directed and the Muggles, Mum and Dad went somewhere. I have no idea where, but they're safe." Padma said, completing her story. Parvati told her what had happened at Hogwarts in that time.

"Merlin, this is scary!" Padma exclaimed. "The world isn't that safe as I thought."

"Well, duh Padma!" Parvati cried. "The second war has begun, and this time we'll fight."

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Please Review:-)**


End file.
